


The want

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Play, Beach Sex, Coming In Pants, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Dry Orgasm, Illegal Activities, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, underage kink, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “What kind of game?” The boy asks. Snow clicks his tongue and looks out over the water briefly.“If you come with me, I’ll show you. I know a nice little cove, perfect for games.”{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}





	The want

Snow should take walks on the beach more often. Not only was it good for him in all the ways that it’s good for any person to be out in the sun, enjoying themselves, but it’s also good for him in all the ways it shouldn’t be. Kids in little to no clothing, bodies wet as they splash around in the water, it was all a wet dream really.

And the best thing was that it was a public place. So, he could get as close as he wanted to these kids and no one would ever bat an eye. That was the case currently. A little boy had been playing by himself in the water, just kicking around and seemingly having the time of his life.

Snow slowly moved up to the boy, making it seem like he was planning on casually passing by, his steps slow and steady as he took in the boy. He looked amazing in the little swim trunks he was wearing, body dripping with sea water. Snow slows his stride further as he gets closer.

“Hi there, mister,” The kid says before he’s even able to initiate conversation. Snow’s interest in the boy is instantly piqued greatly. This was good for him, if the boy was willing to start a conversation, he couldn’t get in any trouble for insinuating anything.

“Hi, you look like you’re having a good time.” Snow offers. The boy shrugs.

“It’s more fun to play with friends. But I like the beach so it’s not too bad.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Busy, mum said I could play down here so long as I didn’t go out too deep and was careful.”

Snow licks his lips, turning his gaze back up the beach. Everyone else is too absorbed in what they’re doing. People are so oblivious. This kid’s old enough that he’d probably be open to a lot of things without instantly wanting to panic, at that age where there’s slight trust in anything an adult might have to say without being too sceptical.

“Did you want to play a game with me?” Snow offers, tempting fate. The boy will either accept it like the gullible little thing he is, or he’ll turn around and run.

“What kind of game?” The boy asks. Snow clicks his tongue and looks out over the water briefly.

“If you come with me, I’ll show you. I know a nice little cove, perfect for games.” Snow offers. A little cove he was all too familiar with at this point, without making it too obvious that he frequents it. The boy’s interest is there, though he does look a little sceptical.

“It’s not far,” Snow offers, pointing out across the beach. “Just around there.”

The boy follows his gaze and shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay,”

Snow smirks and offers to lead the kid off. The boy follows happily, talking about how his friends are always coming up with weird games to play when their parents aren’t around. He doesn’t say what the games are, which leads Snow to believe maybe they’re not exactly appropriate. It makes Snow’s own excitement increase.

Once they’re around in the cove, Snow sits himself down on one of the small rocks there and pats his lap in an offering. He doesn’t expect the boy to sit on his waist so willingly, almost like he’s aware of the situation.

“So, these games you play with your friends, you wouldn’t tell your mum about them, would you?” Snow asks, his hands coming to rest naturally on the boy’s waist. The kid shakes his head and giggles softly.

“They’re a secret.” He says and Snow nearly groans audibly.

“Do you think you can keep this one a secret too?”

“Yes.”

Snow nods, mumbling a low 'good', as he reaches up to run his hand through the back of the kid’s hair. He doesn’t flinch away from the action and Snow’s able to tangle his fingers in the short strands. The boy’s hands press to Snow’s chest and his grin widens slightly.

“Are we going to kiss? That’s one of the games I play with my friends, we try to prove who is the better kisser. It’s not fair because some of them have practice with girls.” The boy says it so casually. Snow bites into his bottom lip, his cock jumping to life in his pants.

When he was younger, in his early teens, he’d has his fair share of messing around with his friends, showing off their bodies and skills to each other in some of the most intimate ways. Knowing that this kid was so young doing something similar makes him want to ruin him.

“Really?” He asks. The boy nods his head eagerly.

“Well then, consider this practice. I’ll show you how to really kiss.” Snow smirks. The boy’s eyes light up a little, his hands gripping uselessly at Snow’s bare chest.

He tilts his head, leaning into the kid and the boy willingly leans into him in return. Snow’s lips part before closing around the kid’s little, plump bottom lip, firm but only briefly before he’s repeating the action. The boy’s body is relaxed against his own like he’s so used to this already. He’s a little sloppy, but Snow can’t say he’s actually that bad considering his age. It makes him wonder briefly what kids are even up to these days that they’re learning how to make out so young. He’s not going to complain though.

He tilts his head more and moves back in, kissing with more force and vigour, losing himself in the feeling. The boy tries to follow his lead, and he’s a little sloppy but he’s a quick learner, able to replicate Snow’s movements almost effortlessly by the time he pulls back to catch his breath.

His cock pulsates in his shorts as he takes in the sight of the boy, face flushed red, panting fully as he looks up at Snow with wide eyes. A smile forms on the boy’s lips and he lets out a shaky breath.

“Wow,” He mumbles, his fingers digging into Snow’s chest more like he wants to be able to pull himself closer to Snow’s body. “Can we do that again?”

Snow curses under his breath, just quiet enough that the boy probably doesn’t take it for more than an unsteady intake of breath.

“Yeah, you start this time. I wanna see what you’ve just learned.” He says. It’s more of a taunt, and because he wants to see if the kid will take the right leap.

The boy leans in eagerly and captures Snow’s bottom lip between his own. His tongue swipes over Snow’s lip instantly and Snow parts his lips on impulse and is pleasantly surprised when the boy tilts his head back slightly and his tongue slides past his lips. Their tongues beat together, their teeth almost clash, and it’s somehow the best kiss Snow’s ever had, despite how inexperienced and overeager the kid is. Snow groans and pulls the kid harder against his body, arms wrapping around the boy’s body as he kisses him more forcefully. The boy makes a low noise against his lips and it has Snow’s cock twitching in his pants, against the boy’s little ass. The boy pulls back, panting heavily but still with a wide smile on his face.

The boy’s eyes are hazy but still a little wide, like he's just blown away by what’s happening right now as he stares up at Snow. Snow’s hands grip the boy’s little hips harder and he can’t help that he grinds into the kid. And shit, the boy grinds down into him in return, chuckling slightly when it gets another groan from Snow. The boy opens his mouth like he’s going to ask something, but Snow just grabs his chin and pulls him in for another kiss. The kid doesn’t complain, happily kissing Snow back in the same eager way.

Snow’s hand falls from the boy’s chin and runs down his back, slowly tracing his fingers down the boy’s spine. He dips his fingers into the boy’s wet shorts experimentally. When the boy doesn’t even react, Snow pushes his hand lower, his fingers delving into the kid’s underwear. The boy makes a small noise at the first contact of Snow’s fingers against his skin, but he only squirms back on the feeling of Snow pressing his fingers against his rim.

It’s like the boy’s body is just reacting on impulse and the kid is fine with it, going along with Snow’s ministrations like this was normal. Snow’s fingers bite into the boy’s hip harder as he tries to bring himself back to Earth instead of riding on cloud nine in his extasy. The kid tastes so good and feels amazing against him. His cock pulsates with lust as the boy continues to shift in his lap, creating friction for them both.

Snow rubs his fingers in slow circles against the boy’s rim, applying pressure every so often against his hole. The kid’s back arches and he mewls into Snow’s mouth at the contact. Fuck it’d be so easy just to slide his finger right into the kid if he had some damn lube or was patient enough to get his finger wet enough with his spit. He doesn’t want to risk hurting the kid and have him run off when he’s clearly enjoying this.

Snow breaks the kiss, panting heavily as his eyes stay closed. His hips move in hump-like motions against the boy, pulling his little body down against his cock. The boy’s hands fall to Snow’s thighs and he wriggles against Snow, pushing back on his finger while he grinds his own little cock against Snow’s own. The friction from their wet shorts and underwear is incredible and has Snow’s tip leaking pre-come into his underwear. He opens his eyes and meets the boy's gaze.

His cheeks are dusted pink, lips red from being bruised by Snow’s own as he pants. His body continues to move like he just can’t stop. And Snow can understand that. He pushes his fingers harder against the boy’s rim, circling them faster and the boy makes a little noise, almost close enough to call a moan as he grinds harder into Snow’s lap.

“C-can we keep playing?” The boy asks, whimpering softly like he’s scared Snow is suddenly going to get up and leave. “I want to k-keep kissing you.”

Snow almost lets out a growl as he surges forward. The kid’s hands come up to grip the ends of Snow’s hair, holding on tight, even tugging slightly as their lips meet in a heated and rough kiss again.

Snow’s hips buck into the boy’s body roughly. His cock is so hard, and he can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach as he moans into the boy’s mouth. His fingers work the boy’s rim, teasing it so much that he can feel the muscle starting to loosen as the kid continues to grind almost aggressively into his lap.

Snow breaks the kiss as his eyes roll back and he almost cries out. He comes in his shorts, feeling the hot spurts soak into the material of the clothing. The boy giggles and continues to grind into him as Snow’s body goes a limp under him. Snow watches, his hand falling away from the boy’s hole as the kid slows his movements. His body shudders and he lets out a little noise as he comes dry in his shorts.

Snow’s daze stare finally meets the kids again, both of their chests heaving. Snow looks the kid over, taking in everything that had just happened. He pulls the boy in and kisses him again. It’s soft but firm, a quick peck before he meets the boy’s gaze again.

“This isn’t your first rodeo, is it kid?” He asks, the corner of his mouth turning up when the boy’s grin widens.

The kid shakes his head and Snow’s head tips back as he lets out a deep groan.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
